totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin
Colin Machette, labeled The Sadistic Bully, was a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile To quote the movie The Dark Knight: "Some men just want to see the world burn." Colin is like that. He loves to hurt, destroy, and aggravate, just to get people upset. And unfortunately, he's quite good at it. Colin enjoys inflicting pain, but he cannot stand it himself. He will flee when he knows he cannot win the fight, so he is a big chicken deep down. Therefore, he likes to choose his victims as people who cannot defeat him, like six year-olds, girls and boys with fragile egos, and small animals. He isn't very smart, but he is rather clever. It's how he comes up with new types of vandalism and torment, like setting fire to the football field before the big game just to upset everyone. Also a tribute to his cleverness is that he hasn't been caught or charged yet, so he doesn't have a record, just a bad reputation. His peers at his school have taken to a gentle approach to his attitude, one that doesn't involve blaming or lecturing him in the least. People try to sympathize for him, since they hear he has bad parents and he has a scar on his face (truth be told, he got that falling in the shower, but he'd never admit it). Now it is time for him to finally put that tough attitude and cruel intentions to a tough and cruel show. He believes all of the original contestants, including Duncan and Leshawna and Eva, are all wimps and would not stand a chance against him. All he has to do is intimidate the weaker ones to vote for who he wants, and makes sure he has the right allies, ones he can twist the wrist of. Chris Maclean being the host of Total Drama is already a sign that cruelness is abided on the show. But just how much can he get away with? Can people stand up to a guy who has no problems degrading and beating others on TV? How many people are going to be hurt in his desire to win the big prize, and buy the most expensive car he can with the money? Coverage ﻿When Colin entered the show, he immediately earned the ire of most everyone by threatening to beat up Rodney; he was stopped by Alfred and Sebastian. He continued to be rude, by treating his new roommates with disrespect and molesting Crystal several times. In the first challenge of TDB, He was brutally beat by Duncan. Colin is more interested in making things awful for people, and will ignore the challenge just to upset others. This has been a great source of animosity for his teammates, who usually have to take time out to deal with him. Examples include throwing the pre-challenge in the Plane Race challenge, team killing in VR games, and raising complaints against his own teammates. His biggest target was Hannah from the Plane Race to the Vampire VR because she kicked him in the face which cause her elimination, which angered the other contestants on how he survive elimination. Trivia *He thinks that the contestants are wimps, but he's probably the biggest wimp in TDC/B history. *A character from CragmiteBlaster's fan fic Total Drama Tween Tour called Lars bares a similarity to Colin. They are both cruel and sadistic, share the bully stereotype and look vaguely similar. *Colin's theme song is When You're Evil by Voltaire. *Colin has said he's part Latino. *According to his official profile: **Colin likes inflecting pain on others, violence, breaking things, and fast cars. **Colin dislikes anything that has nothing to do with pain. **His reason to be on TDB is to show how tough he is. **Colin's favorite TDI originals are Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet. The rest are wimps in his opinion. ***How he can consider Eva a wimp when she's quite literally the toughest character on the show is unknown. Fortunately for him, Colin seems to be smart enough to not say this belief out loud where Eva can hear him. *Colin was deliberately se up to be as likable as Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter, in that he is made to be hated so that his downfall is sweetest. Gallery collin_upgrade_by_constorion89-d2zr9xo.png|Colin by Constorion89 Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Monster Truck Category:The Dawn Category:The Hunters Category:Males